User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Creepy Black vs Luna Game - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4 Mid-Season Finale
hi, welcome back to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror. This time it's a mid-season finale. A pre-hiatus finale no less. Now I (might) know what you're thinking, "flats wut de fuk u havent taken a hiatus since back in early season one u bich" and yes, I know, but I've found myself kinda dry on material and a little bit tired of writing lately, so I'm taking a break for a bit. I'll mostly be working on getting collab verses for ERBoSSB so I can bring that back with six regular uploads (hopefully) but no promises tbh. That being said, huuuuge thanks to Jude and Cyan for their awesome contributions as the title rappers, Creepy Black and Luna Game respectively, as well as to Wonder and GIR for playing a special surprise. lol "surprise" cause you really expected my mid-season finale to be a 1v1. Either way, todays matchup brings us yet another Creepypasta vs Creepypasta matchup, between two haunted horror games based off of kids media appealing, stereotyped for the opposite genders no less, Princess Luna from Luna Game 1 & Creepybloom from Luna Game 2 face off with the likes of Ghost from Pokemon Black to see who's the superior haunted game, but they may call for respective back-ups. idfk we'll see. This battle was suggested by a crap ton of people so I won't bother listing them. Hope you enjoy, see you after the hiatus. Key Cyan as Luna and Creepybloom Jude as Creepy Black Flats as ??? and ??? GIR as ??? Wonder as ??? Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Luna Game:' Halt, Dark Type sprite!'' A Wild Alicorn Wants to Fight!'' You cannot be Creepier or Darker than the Princess of the Night! I Giggle at Ghosties who slay my enemies and save me the trouble And with Creepybloom here, the fun has been doubled! Thy whole game is longer and easier than Diamond and Pearl Thou have wiped Kanto clean BUT NOW YOU’RE IN MY WORLD! I have the quips to eclipse this glorified cheat code! Ah’d personally be mighty happy playing Pokémon God Mode! But is there a Super Effective moral about consequence in its ending? T’is a lie! This lazy bootleg has no meaning! It’s just pretending! You’re going to LOVE ME when I COME OUT and spread like a virus! The End is Neigh! Enemy GHOST has fainted, your Highness! 'Creepy Black:' Oh, you've Cursed yourself now! It's the challenger from Lavender! High caliber rapper who you can't crash with Task Manager I hack into whack fangames and have you Black screen Think you can wreck a specter with puns and stolen dank memes? I leave bitches crying, you use Pinkamena and a scream noise What's more terrifying's the original MLP toys I'm hard to get rid of, you're gonna Struggle to fuck with me Trade blows with a GHOST? I'll leave you six feet underneath I'm a daunting entity in a haunting game You're created by the fans that fucking furries put to shame So when a phony brony RPG starts beef with a dark MC You'll be my last opponent flashing and fading in the after-screen (Luna is shown as the screen fades into dark, leaving only her eyes visible. A loud laugh is heard as the lights fade back on, to show the background has changed to large, clunky metal machines with grinders everywhere. A laugh is heard, revealing Rainbow Factory) 'MLPastas:' (HAHAHAHAHA!) Trying to be slain, dude? I’ll Sonic Rainboom you back to your Pokeball, Imbeciles are trying to mess with MY Facility and I’m bout to Catch ‘Em All! No time for manners! I’ll give these Yugi-Faux’s their own closure, With beautiful rainbows to look forward to once it’s all over! (As Rainbow Factory finishes rapping, ''Fluttershy's Lullaby steps out from behind'') I'll leave this haunting freak to weep until he's counting sheep, I bring slumber-inducing rhythms but your stories put me to sleep! (Big Macintosh then steps out from behind Fluttershy's Lullaby) Big Mac packs big raps, make this Pokemon Cry by the time I’m through Keep saying your name. You won’t make a sound once I’m done with you 'PokePastas:' Couldn’t fight for yourself? I gotcha! But that move is about to cost ya! Rapping talent, I choose you! Lyrically smite these shite Im-Pastas! (Creepy Black throws out three Pokeballs, releasing BRVR, Hypno and MissingNO) You’re on my DEAD CHANNEL! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING WHEN YOU SAID YOU COULD RAP! I’LL VOLT TACKLE THIS RASCAL'S PONY ASS AND YOU AREN’T COMING BACK Your factory is lacking, see - You’re no better than unicorn scum, Come, Rocket to Insanity with Hypno and have so much fun! D-D-Dishing out items with no ord-der but it's YOUR lyrics that are random This Glitchy kicker spits it sicker when he corrupts this g-game LIKE YOUR FANDOM 'MLPastas:' That’s funny, being lectured about shortcomings from the child-abducting guy, I’m sure it’s comforting for Hypno to know their Love Balls are of similar size! So Hush now! Quiet now! This PikaPunk’s gonna be left stranded and Cutie-Mark’d up worse than when his own trainer abandoned him! Even your flow leaves me Drowzee … I’ll… (Rainbow Factory falls over, asleep) Ssh! Please be silent! You’ll be permanently put to sleep if that’s what it takes to get my peace and quiet! Freaky hacks, beat me? (Nope.) School Creepy Black like Cherilee! ' (Eeyup.) '''The worst gaming pasta disease since Sonic.exe! ' '''PokePastas: Big MacIntosh’s rapping lost! Go find some more fillies to molest, While I’m leaving you possessed, Mr. Ed used useless threats! It had no effect! You’ll get turned to Ash when we clash, ‘CAUSE WE’LL ALWAYS BE THE VERY BEST! What’s Fluttershy d-doing here? Doesn’t Rarity need a new dress? D-D-Dropping PokeBombs on Tara Strong worth more than P-Pearls THE KILLING BUSINESS ISN’T FOR YOU! STICK TO ENTERTAINING LITTLE GIRLS! So now you'll stay with me, forever, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! 'Cause if you're not BuriedAlive when we're through, YOU'D BE LUCKY TO GET TURNED TO GLUE! (The screen goes black, but fades in quickly, giving a first person view from Rainbow Factory, waking up after she fell asleep earlier - She blinks into focus. She's locked down to a metal slab in the middle of a dark basement, as a familiar face steps forward, holding a chainsaw, before tearing into her. She then stands up to face her opponents. As she looks at her opponents, a young trainer steps forward to face her.) 'Cupcakes:' Sweet! Straight from Lecter's defeat with street smarts from Fleet (ha!) A wild Pinkamena Diane Pie appeared! You better watch out PETA! But let's aim at good ol nameless! Emo; Battling me's self harm. I'll almost be sad to dissect you, cause it seems you came un-armed (Hahaha!) So I'll drop my knife! Hoof Fight you while you Flail and give me Mean Looks Pit a maniac baker gainst a Game Maker faker: You'll be left literally cooked! So Dash! Fore' I slash you back to Fanfics so perverse! I'll saw hack, hacks. You saw that? Go cry a blood river and Curse. Cause when you step down to my turf, Life won't be such a Party. Bloom and me serve smiles. HD! I'm the queen! Night-Mare of Brony's! Your number came up! I'll be blunt: Silver Lost and took second place. And now you're down in MY basement! A.B, It's time to make some Cupcakes! (Lost Silver looks down as blood begins to run down his face. He returns Hypno, MissingNO, BRVR and Creepy Black to their PokeBalls) 'Lost Silver:' With how hyperactive you always are, I expected you to HURRY and LEAVE But instead you'll be grieving and weeping worse than your Little Dashie Your raps were even more poorly stitched than your quilt of Cutie Marks Ellipses eclipses a pretty Pinkie as she falls short with her remarks It’s out of your control, you foal, you accomplish nothing with your whiny shouts Call this a round 2 to your previous bout, one you’ll lose if you don’t TURN BACK NOW You're starting at 1 HP already. All I hear is you singing a Perish Song I know one day that I'll fall, but now we're connected with a Destiny Bond You need to RUNAWAY. You're DYING. Now isn't that tragic? The death of Buffalo Filly who thinks eating her friends is magic Here's the thing, you kill for a list. You've gone and turned rotten I didn't try to hurt anyone. I just didn't want to be forgotten... Outro Who won? MLPastas PokePastas Category:Blog posts